Summer Solstice
by blood-sucking vampyre
Summary: i think its safe to put that as the rating as i usually swear a little bit + i dont think i have yet but its better tto be safe than sorry, but the story is about "The Coven" + death eaters and stuff, its set in Harry's 5th yr + the summer previous 2 that
1. Summer Holidays....

**Ok, now I've altered a few things, I know that Midsummer is like 22nd of June and that cant possible be right in here, but it's a story ok, this is artistic license so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, or Mrs. Weasley but everything else is mine, I think.******

It was a hot summers day and the wind cooled their skin as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George made their way up the large hill near the Weasley's home. Mrs Weasley led the way with Ginny in tow but the five behind them found it impossible to keep to the fast pace and so fell back.

          "It's too hot to be walking up a hill." Fred groaned.

          "It's too hot to walking," George corrected. "Especially on a Sunday."

          "Why do we have to come here anyway, I mean granted the girls are pretty nice but in this heat, so is a bucket of ice!"

          "Actually I'm quite looking forward to it. In a book I've got_ Magickal Religions_ it talks about how the summer solstice is celebrated and -" She was interrupted by Harry.

          "A summer solstice? What's that?"

          "Oh honestly Harry, don't you read?" Hermione said impatiently, then she explained, sounding, as always, as if she had swallowed a textbook. "The summer solstice is also known as Midsummer or Litha. This is the beginning of Harvest season and a celebration of the labour through the year. You know, it's said that whatever you dream on this night will come true."

          "Oh God! What if you dream that you're married to Millicent Bullstrode Harry?" Ron groaned. The boys laughed and made up other horrible situations to be dreamed about, much to Hermione's annoyance. 

But eventually they made the top, and what a sight it was. There were tents scattered around the edge of a large circle centered on the top of the hill, but the tents were not ordinary muggle tents. They were large and had pinnacles, they looked as Hermione said to Harry and Ron "positively medieval". However, they were not just white or dull colours, there were red and green, blue and pink, there was even a small tent (small compared to the others but actually about four metres across, at least) which was midnight blue and covered with silver moons and stars which seemed to shimmer and sparkle. Another had a green roof with delicate leaves on it. The colours weren't gaudy but the yellows were as if they had been taken from the sun, the oranges and pinks and reds, from a sunset. The overall effect was magnificent; the gathering signified happiness and beauty and was clearly a community of people living together harmoniously. There were lots of people around, but most of them were dressed in a style Harry had ever seen before. It was very unique; the clothes were a sort of cross between wizard robes, and muggle clothes. There were items of each, but they were worn together... 

A girl with black hair came over to them, she was wearing a white top with no sleeves but instead had a wide strip of chiffon sewn on so that the arms were covered yet poked through with every movement. She wore a cotton skirt that she wrapped around herself it was a deep purple but when it caught the light looked bluey-green. She wore no shoes but her an anklet made of silver and her wrists were adorned with bracelets made of silver and braided threads. Her hair was black and fell in loose curls, but somehow she had plaited some of it like a crown around her head. The result was breathtaking and she pulled it off, yet she was one of the more "normally-dressed" people. The girl herself was slim but not attractive as such, her hair was her greatest beauty and although she was certainly striking, she couldn't really be called pretty. The expression she wore was not angry but serious, however, as she reached them she smiled. 

          "Hello. I'm Seraphine." She said to Hermione.

          "I'm Hermione, nice to meet to you." She held out her hand nervously and Seraphine shook it.

          "You have a beautiful name. It means 'earthly' doesn't it?"

          "Um…I don't really know."

"Well I'm probably right, names are very important to us. Mine means burning and ardent, it suits my personality, as do everyone's names here. See the girl over by the yellow and orange tent, with golden hair, that's Tiaret, her name means 'lioness', she looks like it doesn't she?" She laughed as she spoke but the other saw what she meant. The girl was lightly tanned, her eyes were large and tawny brown and there was something strangely feline about her and the way she moved. "And that boy is Alex, his name means 'protector of mankind', do you see what I mean?" She was right again, the boy was quite muscular and tall, you could see that given a sword and he could defend and protect anyone. Seraphine laughed at the concentration and wonder on their faces. "But here am I boring you with names, feel free to look around the camp."

"You're not boring, what does my name mean?" Ron asked, "I'm Ron by the way."

"Ron? That's a form of Ronald which means 'of mighty power'." 

"I'm Harry."

"From Harold, it means 'Ruler', like of an army." She was losing interest in this conversation and it showed. 

"I love your hair, how on earth did you do it? It must have taken absolutely ages." Hermione asked looking at it closely. 

"Oh a quick hair enchantment makes things a lot quicker to do. Haven't you ever tried one?" Seraphine laughed at their shock.

"But………how did you…. know?" Hermione spluttered.

"Oh be serious, you don't think we'd let those interfering muggles up here do you?" Naturally we put a few spells up to protect our magic while we're here. You know the sort, muggle-reppelling charms stuff like that. So if you can come up here then obviously you're not muggle. We have a few people who come and visit us all the time when we're here." She turned to Hermione, "do you want to come with me? I think I've got something to show you, you're going to love it, I'm sure." She turned and headed towards the crowd, Hermione followed and Ron took a step forward but the twins pulled him back. The invitation was clearly for Hermione only.

"Well, give us a hint why don't' you?" Fred said. 

"Come on, let's go have a look round for ourselves, see if we can spot mum and pull a couple of those gorgeous lasses eyeing us up over there. That Sarah girl wasn't even pretty." George said, nodding to where a small group of girls had clustered around Tiaret.

"Her name was Seraph-" Ron started, but George and Fred had already walked off so the other boys followed them in search of excitement and Mrs. Weasley.

* * * * *

Seraphine led Hermione across the main circle and towards the blue tent with stars that they had noticed before.

"Wow. You live in this tent?" Hermione exclaimed as Seraphine smiled.

"Yes, it's smaller than some but we can't bear to make a new one. Besides, its big enough for the two of us."

"Two of you?"

"Yes, my mother and I."

"And you actually made this? With your own bare hands?"

"Well, mostly, the material is from Lapland, it is called sky-silk. It will withstand any weather. Then we change the colour or colours to whatever is around us, we modeled this on the midnight sky. That's when we made it; I remember I was only seven at the time. It was so much fun but seriously hard work and lots of concentration was needed I slept for 3 days afterwards." Hermione laughed but Seraphine was serious. "The yellows are modeled on the sun, the blues on lakes or whatever. It's hard but it's worth it."

"Oh I agree they're beautiful."

"Thank you, now come inside, we can't stand out here allday" She pulled back the opening and Hermione followed her in. Unlike wizard tents, it was not enchanted to be a house inside. There was a space in the middle with lots of large square cushions in various bright colours and various books scattered about. To the left of the tent, was a mauve partition curtain and to the right there was a deep red one. It was through the latter that Seraphine led them both and behind it was obviously her "bedroom".

There was a rectangular bed that was so thick it must have risen at least a foot of the floor. It was made up with white sheets and two red blankets were folded up at the end. There was a light-brown wooden table and a stool to match and it was at this that Seraphine bade Hermione to sit. She did so and realised that there was a mirror hanging in front of her. Obviously it was charmed into doing so and Hermione smiled. Littered on the table were various bits and bobs and Seraphine took a small bottle and tipped some liquid onto her hand. Then she ran her fingers through Hermione's hair until it was dark and slick, almost as if it were wet, but it wasn't, nor was it greasy. Seraphine smiled at Hermione confusion and said nothing. Then she held her hands approximately 10cm away from the girl's head and closed her eyes. She muttered an incantation. She kept at it for what seemed to Hermione hours, but what were really only two or three minutes. Then she looked satisfied and opened her eyes and started making tiny plaits in Hermione's hair. She chanted as she worked and as if by magic (which it actually was) coloured threads appeared and were woven into them, as were beads and even jewels. She stopped after she had done six plaits, and then pulled the rest of Hermione loose hair into a tight knot. Then the small plaits, which were equal distances apart, were also pulled back and taking their loose ends, Seraphine started to braid them all together and then made another circular braid around her friend's bun. When she was finished she stood back and gauged Hermione's reaction. 

          "Oh wow!" Hermione gasped. The look transformed her. Her hair now accentuated her features and, had she been wearing some of the eccentric mixture of clothing like the rest of Seraphine's friends, she would have fitted in almost perfectly.

 She turned and hugged Seraphine and the girl was taken greatly by surprise. Yet she smiled and went back through the partition curtain and sank onto one of the cushions. Hermione followed suit beaming happily. 

          "I'm glad you like it, you look great." Seraphine laughed.

          At that moment a tall willowy woman entered the tent. She was dark-haired and had the same golden skin as her daughter, who was quite obviously Seraphine.

          "Sera, darling, what are you doing? We have preparations to make for tonight. Who is this?" She pronounced Seraphine's nickname 'sarah' and her voice had an accent that Hermione could not place.

          "Mum, this is Hermione. She's one of the witches that came up today. I've just been showing her a trick or two with hair." Hermione stood up.

          "Hello Mrs.…. Um" She held out a hand nervously, but Seraphine's mother just laughed. 

          "Don't be so formal dear. We don't bother with surnames here. I am Adalia that is what you must call me. Will you be joining us tonight?"

          "I'm sorry? Tonight?"

          "Yes dear." The woman sounded impatient now and Hermione cast about for something intelligent to say. "The reason we visit here every summer is for the summer solstice." She sighed and tapped her foot. "Will you be joining us in the festival of Litha tonight?"    

          "Wow. I- I mean really? Can I?"

          "I have just inquired so evidently you can."

          "Oh, well yes I'd love to." Hermione was quite breathless with delight and excitement. 

          "Good, we must make preparations. I shall collect the material for the robes we are to make Sera, you and you're friend will collect the wild flowers." And with that she swept out of the tent.

          "What is going to happen? What do I have to do?"

          "Come with me, are you sure you want to do this? Adalia can be quite thoughtless sometimes."

          "Yes I'm sure."

          "Ok, well first we make our robes out the natural sources, the sunlight, the grass, the leaves, the heather etc. And we do this at dusk. Then we have to make a giant fire, but without wood, its all our magic and enchantment. Then we call upon Hina, the goddess of the moon. We make symbols and things on the floor and we invoke the spirit of her. The priestess will do this and we dance and sacrifice in her honour. You'll see as we go along."

          "Right, ok. Cool." Hermione looked out across the fields below the hill and over to where the sun was. It was four o'clock so it was still quite high. "Wait!"

          "What? Can't you do it?"

          "Yes, well I hope so, but I need to find Mrs. Weasley to ask her, see I'm staying with friends."

          "Oh…. well ok you go and look for her, but I need to get these flowers, Adalia will kill me otherwise." So Hermione hurried off to look for Mrs. Weasley, who she found with Ginny talking to a group of people. 

          "Mrs. Weasley?" She started.

          "You must call me Molly dear."

          "Oh, of course, sorry. Molly?"

          "I've been invited to participate in the festival tonight, can I?"

          "Really? Oh how lucky, I came to one once, I very nearly joined the coven you know, but then I had to go back to school, I was ever so disappointed, that's why I come back here every year, to see the group again." She smiled distantly at the memory of her past, and then snapped back to the present. "But of course dear. Is there anything you need?"

          "No I don't think so, but if you could just leave a key or something out for me so I don't need to wake anyone when I come back then I'd be really grateful."

          "As good as done dear. Actually we probably should be getting back, are you to stay here then and help prepare?"

          "Yes."

          "Right, come along Ginny."

          "Your hair looks gorgeous Hermione."

          "Thanks Gin' Seraphine did it for me."

          "Who?"

          "The girl over there."

          "I wish I could join in tonight." Ginny confessed wistfully looking round at the cauldron being polished and the buzz of activity around them.

          "I know I wish you could to. Sorry."

          "Its ok, it's not your fault." At that moment Harry, Ron and the Twins came over.

          "Hermione?" Ron called uncertainly.

          "Wow, you're hair looks cool." George exclaimed, as Fred poked a plait roughly.

          "Oi! Do you mind?" Hermione cried.

          "Not a bit." Fred told her. Harry grinned.

          "You look great Herm' you coming down with us?"

          "No I'm staying for the festival tonight." Hermione told them, and she couldn't help being the slightest bit smug. The boys exclaimed over this fact.

          "Really?" said George

          "Cool." Agreed Fred.

          "Can we come too?" Ron asked.

          "I don't think so, I was invited by Adalia."

          'By who?" 

          "Seraphine's mother. Now I have to go and get ready, I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." With a teasing laugh Hermione turned and went in search of Seraphine.

          "You might see us sooner than you think, little witch Granger!" Fred said darkly.

          "Why's that?" Harry asked. George and Fred grinned mischievously.

          "We've never seen a Midsummer's festival before, and we were thinking of coming down here around dusk and watching it." George explained.

          "But are we allowed? Won't they see us?" Ron asked.

          "Not if we hide in the trees you great prat." Fred told him. "So are you in or out?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. 

          "In." They said simultaneously.

          "Now remember not a word to mum or Ginny ok?"

* * * * *

**There we go, chapter 1 down, well it should b chapter 2 shouldn't it I mean it hasn't really got a beginning but I'm going to go for the whole C.S. Lewis thing here + write the first bit last! R&R please!!!**


	2. Litha...

Hermione watched in awe as Adalia and Seraphine sat outside their tent and created their robes for later that night. No wands were used in the coven's use of magic. They used their force of mind and hands. Concentration was heavy on their faces, and slowly but surely the material started to change colour. Every so often they would glance up and look up at their inspiration, for Seraphine, it was the dying sun, the deep rouge was reflected off her gown onto her face and it glittered. Adalia took not nearly as long as her daughter, but she obviously had had more practice Hermione reasoned. Her robes were the same forest green as the shaded trees. As they finished, the witches rose from their spots and held their clothing against them. The mother smiled at her creation and took it inside with her. Seraphine five minutes later did the same but gestured for Hermione to follow her inside. She dropped her new edifice over her body and looked at herself. The shape was plain, it was floor-length, large and hung loose on the girl. The neck circled her neck closely, and Seraphine made a face.

"Boring!" She said to Hermione. "This needs some drastic alterations. Don't you think?" Hermione didn't answer, so she laid the dress on her bed and held her hands over it and muttered to herself. Then very lightly with her index finger she drew a line down the side of the dress, and as she did so, the material cut a line. After a few minutes, Seraphine pressed all the cut edges together and yet again pulled the robes on. Now, it had a square neck, the sleeves were tight but remained long and tapered into a point ending at the knuckle of Seraphine's middle finger. The dress was tight and Seraphine winced as she looked in the mirror and saw her original clothes showing underneath it.

"It'd probably help if I took the other clothes off first right?" She caught Hermione's eye and the two girls started giggling. Pulling her new outfit off, she said: 

"We'd better go find Adalia, we need to make you're outfit. Come on," She headed out of the tent and made for the center of the circle made by the group of tents. Her mother was in the center of the group talking rapidly to a tall, lean but rather imposing man. He must have been in his early-forties; he had a wise and peaceful face, topped with a crown of fiery red hair. He was dressed in black trousers and wore a white shirt. Over that, he had a dark green cloak draped around his shoulders and in his hand he held a long staff. Adalia was gesticulating wildly and was obviously annoyed about something. The man gave the impression that he was listening to her, but would do what he wanted anyway. Eventually she slowed and came to a halt as if waiting for his response. He gave a short answer, which evidently didn't please her and she whirled round to face another small woman. She had chestnut hair twisted into a knot and she wore robes of a deep crimson. She placed a hand on Adalia's shoulder and said something that seemed to calm her. Turning, the woman saw Seraphine and Hermione and smiled as she made her way over to them. She had a kind face. It wasn't beautiful, but the type that you would want to see if you were ill or in trouble. 

      "Seraphine who is your friend?" She asked. "Will she be joining us tonight?"

      "This is Hermione, yes she will be coming tonight, if that's ok?" Seraphine said carefully. 

      "But of course, a new face is always welcome."

      "Um…. Hilzarie what was wrong with Adalia?"

      "She was angry because… well Vail has been chosen to play the part of The Maiden in the festival tonight, and I know you were expecting the part, and so was Adalia, she wasn't too happy." 

      "She wouldn't be." Seraphine laughed. Then she sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but don't be disappointed, it may well be you next year. Rory always has his reasons, if you really are unhappy, why not ask him, I'm not sure if he'll tell you but…"

"Rory? Yeah right, I might as well ask the moon goddess herself! He'll tell me exactly what he always does." She put on a deep voice " 'Seraphine, everything has a purpose, whether we know it or not. Even if we know, we cannot change destiny, we must just accept the inevitable and go with it.' You know what he's like Hil"

Hilzarie laughed. "Ok, well if Hermione is joining us then hadn't you better make her robes? I'll come and help you, my robes are done, and lets get Adalia, we might as well put her energy to use, it wont do to have her angry while we're trying to invoke Hina. Hermione, I think you'd better decide what colour you'd like you're robes." She saw Hermione's blank look and gave a smile. "Try and be influenced by whats around you. Notice the beauty of nature. The dark brown of bark in sunlight. The crystal blue of a lake, the green of the meadows, the yellow of the sun, the blue of the sky at noon or at midnight, even the pink of the clouds when light hits them near dusk. Hermione twisted and turned looking at all the colours around her. Seraphine grinned.

"A natural born story-teller is Hilzarie, she'll have you climbing down cliffs in search of pirates and gold. Or roaming the woods to find the three bears and their porridge." Hermione smiled and walked to the ridge that jutted out of the hill, she surveyed the fields mapped below her and sighed with satisfaction. As she looked towards the heavens, she saw a patch of sky that shone with the remaining golden sunbeams and decided that was the colour she wanted. Seraphine rolled her eyes at this, but Hilzarie smiled and bade Hermione sit with them. Adalia joined the three and the two women set about turning the material gold. When they were done, Hilzarie sent Adalia to help with the preparations. 

"Hermione, you are an intelligent young lady, well-learned in the art of wand-magic and spell books, but what I want you to do now, is focus your mind and inner witch. This will take all your concentration, but it is not a hard task. You can practice on this cloth first" here she produced an old piece of cotton and placed it in front of Hermione. "Now I want you to cut it. You saw Seraphine do it to her robes before, do you think you can accomplish a similar feat?" Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Excellent. Now I want you to place your hands above the material and empty your mind."

Now, everybody knows that as soon as somebody tells you to do that, you start thinking even more than you normally do, and Seraphine bursting into laughter didn't help her.

"Oh Hermione, you looked…" She couldn't get the words out for laughing. She was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach. "You looked… constipated."

Hermione's presence of mind, left here and with a snort she joined her friend and lay on her back laughing.

"When you've quite finished." Hilzarie said firmly but she was smiling at them. "Seraphine I think it would be best if you left. Go now, you need your rest, you made your robes by yourself, if you don't regain your energy while you can you wont last the night and you'll fall asleep mid-festival." Seraphine sighed and with a last subdued giggle she headed for the tent. "You see Hermione, when a coven witch uses magic, she puts some of herself into the spell, and afterwards, she needs to regain her strength, the stronger the witch, the more spells she can do, you see?" Hermione nodded. "A young witch like Seraphine needs to sleep for at least half an hour after creating something like her Litha robes, as these have a complex form of magic woven into them, they need to have moonlight woven in, to greet the moon goddess, Hina, so Seraphine needs to rest, whereas Adalia and myself are strong full-grown witches, so we can perform a spell like that without needing to pause. Do you understand?" Again Hermione nodded, but this time Hilzarie nodded too, as if in agreement. "Now, calm yourself and empty your mind. You can chant if you like, that helps some people, muggles use the same sort of process when they… oh what is that word?"

"Meditate?" Hermione ventured helpfully.

"Yes! That's it meditate. Can you do that?" Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, she envisioned a white room with nothing in it and in her mind she sat down and crossed her legs in the meditation fashion. M   mumbling to herself she rocked gently to and fro into a state of calm. Hilzarie's gentle voice echoed through her room of peace and told her to lower her hands to the cotton and feel the material and how it was constructed. Hermione did so, and found herself envisioning the weaved pattern of the threads. Hilzarie told her to run a finger along where she wanted to cut and in her mind undo the threads. She did so was astonished to the material cut into two when she opened her eyes. The cut couldn't have been neater if she had used scissors. She glanced at Hilzarie excitedly and examined the cotton.

"Wow! I did it, I actually did it…this is…amazing… I …"

"Now you need to learn how to rejoin the repair the material, or sew it together, as it were. Just do the same as before, but opposite, just run your finger along the cut lines and envision yourself threading them together, this is harder, but not much." Hermione did this and beamed at her new ability. "Come, now you shall cut your own robes for tonight. Know in your mind how you want them to look though because otherwise you shall go wrong." The woman warned. Hermione smiled, she already knew how she wanted them. Closing her eyes she fell into her calm state and found that this time it was easier. She cut a slim bodice, and a long loose flowing skirt. The neck was v-shaped and the sleeves were long. She bit her lip and tried to change the colour on the hem of the sleeves to white silver, and bearing in mind what Hilzarie had said about inspiration from nature, she glanced up at the moon for guidance. When she opened her eyes she was excited to see the sleeves had changed and a look of shock on Hilzarie's face.

"How did you…"? She started.

"I … I just… saw the colour of the threads and imagined them silver …sort of… was that wrong?" 

"No…no not at all. I'm just surprised, normally it takes a muggle-born witch at least a day to perfect the art of cutting material with her mind, let alone change the colour. If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd been born of a coven wizard." She still stared at the newly silver material and Hermione felt uncomfortable. Then Hilzarie looked up and beamed at her. "Excellent, now do the other sleeve and whatever else you like, then join Seraphine in her tent, you need your rest also, by the time your elation at being able to do coven magic has worn off, you'll be exhausted." She smiled again and walked away. Hermione fought down a surge of joy and focused her mind again on the sleeve. Within ten minutes, she had turned the edging on the neck silver, as well as the hem of the dress, both sleeves and a belt of silver with a point, round the waist. Thrilled with her new dress, and unable to suppress a yawn she ran towards Seraphine's tent and; lay down on the pillows her new friend had thoughtfully laid out for her. Before two minutes had passed, Hermione was in a deep slumber.  

* * * * *

"Oooh Hermione I love your robes, did Hilzarie do the silver for you? Its cool." Seraphine exclaimed an hour later. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up.

"Um… no actually I did it." Seraphine looked impressed. "Seraphine?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens tonight? I mean what is going to happen exactly, I mean I've read about these things but they don't go into detail or anything."

"Call me Sera, Seraphine is such a mouthful."

"Ok, Sera, so what happens?"

" Well first, we all make our robes etc… like we've already done, and then we all gather on the meadow below the hill as the moon rises. We set up the area for the ritual with a cauldron at the center. And then five stations of the Masks are set up in five different directions from the cauldron center point, they're at a distance, and on a large pole. It's a shame you weren't here yesterday, that's when we made them. There's the Maiden, the Young King, the Lady, the Declining King and the Crone. They can be as decorative or simple as the coven wants, but they have to represent the Divine Beings totally. Then the coven goes through a period of meditation, and then the priest and priestess do their bits and then we go to each of the poles together and one person from the coven is chosen to play the part of the maiden and another to play the Young King and so on. It's a huge honour, but I didn't get chosen this year, and I thought I would." She sighed and went quiet, Hermione felt awkward so she tried to deflect her friend's thoughts from that aspect.

"So what do those people have to do?"

"Well they act the parts they're given, and they wear the mask and speak their part too. I know the Maiden and everything already. Then after we've been round everybody, we go back to the cauldron and we call on the goddess of the moon, and do another spell. Every time we do it, the priestess becomes the vessel for the goddess Hina to take over for the time of the festival, then the priest and priestess do the rest, and, I intend to be the priestess someday." Sera was no longer looking at Hermione, she was staring outside the tent at the setting sun with a wistful look on her face. She was muttering to herself and Hermione strained her ears to listen. "Hearken to our call Diana, Lady of the Silver Bowl. Io Evohe Diana. Hearken to our call Aradia Beloved daughter of the sun and moon. Io Evohe Aradia. Hearken unto our call Queen Isis, eternal queen of the immortals. Io Evohe Isis. Hearken unto our call Arian-" She stopped when Hermione rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sera?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, it's the lines to invoke the spirit of Hina. Apparently a single witch can invoke her, by herself, but you need to be exceptionally strong, nobody's done it before, and all those who've tried, died in the attempt. The one, who does manage it, will be the all-powerful. It's written in our stars, the one who can alter her temple of body and mind and strengthen her powers will be the all-powerful and the high-priestess of all the coven and all our relations." She smiled. "You see, the powers a coven witch, never grow or shrink, they are always there, you just learn to use them, and the strength of body affects how much you can use them. I don't know if that makes sense, but…" She broke off and shrugged. At that moment Adalia swept into the tent.

"Come girls, we need to prepare ourselves for tonight. She whirled past the purple partition curtain as if it wasn't there and her restlessness infected Seraphine also. Her dreamy mood disappeared as quickly as it came. She grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her behind the red curtain.

Did that all make sense to you? Cuz it did 2 me, but obviously cuz I'm the one that wrote it, if not just say and I'll alter it a bit. Please r&r, not pressure or nething *pulls out a gun* hehe just kidding…… or am I? 

Yeah I am………. : P


	3. Litha... continued

"Oh do I have to? I love it like this…" Hermione moaned clutching at her hair.

            "Listen, you can't wear your hair up at a Litha festival, just like you can't wear ordinary robes."

            "But why…?"

            "Why does the sun rise in the east and set in the west?" Sera demanded? "Nobody knows, but it has always been so, and that is how it must be! The Coven has always been this way so you must wear your hair loose for the celebrations, it is more natural." Reluctantly Hermione sat down and let Seraphine ease her hair out of its intricate style. She was surprised to see it was not frizzy but sleek and silky; she gave a grin and relaxed.

            "Can I do yours?" she asked, but in response, Sera waved a hand over her head and her hair loosened itself and fell down to frame her face like a black waterfall, her hair was in very loose curls and she shook it to free itself totally of the charm previously placed on it. "Fine" Hermione muttered to herself.

            "Come on, let's go." Sera smoothed her robes and led the way out of the tent and onto the hill-top where everything was bathed in the golden glow of the dusky light of the setting sun. The girls paused and Hermione saw a group a large group of witches and wizards down in the meadow Sera had mentioned before. The poles were already in place and atop were the masks depicting the Divine Beings as Sera had called them. They were spookily real and she felt as if they were watching as followed Sera down towards them. She paused when the other girl spoke to Adalia and loudly complained about something before being silenced by her mother and sent back up to the tents.

            "What's wrong?" 

            "Adalia is making me go and put a top on under my robes. I'm going to miss the beginning of the ceremony!" She pouted and trudged up to the top muttering to herself about stupid mothers who should get things for themselves. Hermione grinned and followed her back up. 

"Why do you have to do that?" She called inside, whilst standing outside the entrance to the tent and watched the coven gathering around the cauldron.

"I'm a bit cold, its quite weird actually, it came on ever so suddenly and Adalia was seriously concerned, normally she's a bit passé, she says if I'm cold its my own fault etc, but she practically threatened to drag me back up here herself." Sera laughed as she came out of the tent wearing a white long-sleeved top under her dress. She opened her mouth to speak again, but instead suddenly went ashen.

"What?" Hermione asked. She followed Sera's eyes and gasped. What she saw terrified her. She had never been so scared. The two girls were isolated on the hill, cut off from any means of escape, and below them, in the field dueling with the rest of the coven was a group of twelve figures, robed in black and wearing their characteristic white masks. They were Death Eaters.

Sera gripped Hermione's arm and dragged her back into the tent, closing the entrance behind her. She sank to the floor and looked shocked. Hermione shook her shoulder roughly.

"Sera this is no time to lose your head, I need you." She told her desperately. "Your mother needs you, the coven needs you." This had some effect. Saying nothing, Sera rose and raised her arms muttering something. A wind got up inside the tent and her hair flew about her. She looked ethereal but Hermione was almost as scared of her as she was of the Death Eaters. After a while the wind died down and so did Sera, she stepped towards Hermione and the two sank down to the floor where they sat clutching each other's arms. They could hear the screams of pain coming from outside which after, what seemed like hours died down. They heard voices coming up the hill but stayed motionless. The worst was confirmed when the doorway opened to reveal a death eater. Hermione stifled a gasp and found herself frozen to the floor. She prepared herself for death and was stunned when the Death Eater swept past them and looked round the rest of the tent. She turned to Sera and stared at her but the girl didn't take her eyes off the Death Eater as she gazed at him with a mix hatred and fear. Eventually the person left the tent and they heard him reluctantly inform his fellows that the tent was empty. 

"So where is the dratted brat?" Another voice snarled. "The Lord wont be happy."

"Well I wont be the one to tell him." The first man declared. "Lets get out of here." 

"Not without leaving a calling card." They heard evil laughter and the word "_inflamo_". The top of the tent immediately burst into flame and Hermione leapt to her feet as the voices of the Death Eaters faded. 

"Quick, Sera we have to go." She hissed. Turning round she saw her friend motionless on the floor. "Come on," she begged. "The place is burning. Look I know you're upset about mother, but this isn't the time to focus on it."

"So when exactly is a good time to focus on the fact that my mother and everyone I know has just been either killed or captured by the Dark Lord's supporters. So? When is suitable?" Sera stood up her eyes flashing with white-hot anger. She seized Hermione's elbow and dragged her back down. "This tent is protected from the elements. It can withstand earth, fire, water and wind.  It will appear to burn down but will actually just slowly fall down without doing any harm to anything inside. If we go outside now they'll capture us. I put up a charm around us so we couldn't be seen or touched, that's why the Death Eater didn't know we were here. Now all we can do is lie down and go to sleep, ignore the tent, in the night it will collapse on us but because it's sky-silk we'll be able breathe through it." She lay down with her back to Hermione, who by now was feeling overwhelmed with fright, relief and guilt.

"Sera, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you shouldn't be upset, I just thought we should get out while we could. And… I… well I mean… I am sure you're mother's ok." She laid a hand on Sera's shoulder and although the girl remained silent, her hand gripped Hermione's who lay down beside her. They remained in this position for the rest of the night, hands clutched for support, while Seraphine sobbed noiselessly and Hermione tried to block out the events that had just taken place. Neither of them got much sleep that night, and overhead the tent continued to burn…  

**I know it was too short, but I uploaded chapter two before I wrote this, and it's easier to make this a new chapter of its own, in my opinion anyway! Hehe I hope you like it, please r&r, just to let me know, and if you wanna give me constructive criticism go rite ahead its very welcome and flames will be accepted but just remember that if u flame me, you're a horrible person with no compassion and you're obviously a complete twazzock of a person because you're so stupid you cant even put your comments constructively you have to do it meanly! And you wont get over it because you'll go 2 Hell with all the other horrible people!!! I love you all, *blows kisses* hehehe__**


End file.
